Talk:Quincy Blood War
Forgetting Shouldn't we include "Ichigo's Quincy powers awaken" in the outcome section? --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 20:18, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Done.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Robert vs Shunsui Should we have a page about Robert vs Shunsui, I know we didn't get a lot of out of that fight, but we got more from that fight, than most of the others during the first invasion. CoolJazzman (talk) 15:02, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :A fight worth all of a small 2 sentence paragraph doesnt warrant its own page. That section is provided in the instance of the Fall of the Seireitei.-- Outcomes I think its about time we add more on the outcome box; Visoreds arrive. Yhwach using his Almighty. Royal Guard defeated. Killing the Soul King. Kisuke tries to enter the Soul Palace. Ichigo group arrives. Ukitake using Mimihagi. Uryu stops his former friends. Yhwach absorbs the Soul King. Shunsui RELEASES AIZEN!!! Also some Sternritters turn sides. CoolJazzman (talk) 15:59, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Content I'm aware that the arc is not quite over yet, but since we're clearly nearing the end chapter by chapter, I think we should decide in advance what parts are going to go where once this is all over. Here's the layout I'm planning: Prelude: everything prior to the first invasion (the events in Karakura Town, the Wandenreich declaring war, the return to Hueco Mundo and the reintroduction of the Tres Bestias, and the early parts of Ichigo vs. Quilge & Ayon vs. Quilge) Early Stages: the first invasion and its aftermath, stretching from Yhwach first appearing in the Seireitei to the beginning of the second invasion Middle Stages: the second invasion, up until Yhwach and his groupies leave for the Royal Realm End Stages: the events occurring in the Royal Realm, from Yhwach starting a fight with Kirinji to his (eventual) defeat Aftermath: any epilogue that occurs Sound good, or does anyone have revisions to suggest?--Xilinoc (talk) 23:46, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Some additions I was thinking it was time to update the outcomes, and also for the Combatants section, we could add more for the Wandenreich side, such as the Soldats, the Jagdarmee & the Schutzstaffel, also just wondering for the commander sections, does Ichibe go on their as well, he is the commander of Squad 0, he could have as just much (or even more) authority as Shunsui (just a thought on that) . CoolJazzman (talk) 12:03, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Expansion Would now be okay to expand the page to include plot from the arc considering there is just a chapter away from ending? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:42, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :I still see no development. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 02:25, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Currently working on filling it out, please be patient.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:06, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Still nothing. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 00:48, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Rome wasn't built in a day, and I'm trying to do this all in one edit instead of multiple edits spaced out over several days. This is a project I've been entrusted with and I'm taking it seriously, but I also have to balance it with real life obligations and other wiki work, so I again ask for your patience.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:11, September 18, 2016 (UTC)